Desafío matrimonial
by Giuly Salamander
Summary: Los antojos de Lucy por su embarazo llevan al matrimonio de Natsu y ella a un nuevo nivel.


**Desafío matrimonial**

FAIRY TAIL © HIRO MASHIMA

 **Sinopsis:** Los antojos de Lucy durante su embarazo llevan al matrimonio de Natsu y ella a un nuevo nivel.

 **Nota de la autora:** Fairy Tail vuelve en formato de anime y eso también hizo retornar mis ganas de escribir sobre ellos. Disfruten esta historia corta.

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** Desafío matrimonial

Era un día agradable en Magnolia, algo muy usual, así como también era normal observar a la pareja de Lucy y Natsu Dragneel, junto con el exceed Happy, dirigiéndose a comer afuera.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Luce? —le preguntó Natsu a su esposa mientras sostenía su mano.

—Estoy bien, Nat —dijo Lucy mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—. Honestamente, no estoy en un estado de fragilidad. El bebé es muy tranquilo a comparación de ti.

—Solo estoy haciendo lo que se espera de todo buen padre —admitió el dragón slayer con obviedad—. Al menos eso dijo Igneel…, y me lo recordó Gildarts con el abuelo. Creo...—vaciló al final.

Happy negó con la cabeza.

—Eres exagerado.

—Happy tiene razón. Lo aprecio mucho, Natsu, pero creo que puedo manejarlo por mi cuenta —dijo la maga estelar con sinceridad—. ¡Espera! Soy yo quien carga al bebé. ¡Lo manejo por mi cuenta!

El hijo de Igneel bufo, molesto. Lucy junto a Happy solían desmerecer sus cuidados aludiendo a su exageración. Incluso la vieja médica del gremio decía eso.

—Ya quisiera cualquier mujer tener a un marido tan preocupado de su hijo como yo —se defendió débilmente.

Natsu iba a decir más, hasta que se dio cuenta que hacía mucho que su esposa y compañero habían seguido la marcha hacia el restaurante ignorándolo completamente.

—¡Oigan, no me dejen hablando solo!

Lucy y Happy suspiraron, agotados. Esta última apoyó su mano en el vientre de seis meses que crecía cada vez más. Todavía faltaban tres hasta que naciera su retoño y habría medio año más de cuidados especiales. Nuevamente exhalo con pesar ante lo que se le avecinaba con su esposo.

—Lamento decirte que ese será tu padre.

—Un padre bueno, pero torpe —agregó Happy mirando al vientre. Lucy carcajeó—. Descuida, Lucy. Evitare que Natsu exagere tanto.

—Te lo agradezco Happy —dijo sinceramente.

—¡Aye! Todo sea por ella.

Natsu y Lucy estaban esperando una niña. Ese día habían salido a comer afuera para satisfacer uno de los antojos de Lucy. Cuando la maga admitió estar con antojos de comer carne de un restaurante que su marido solía visitar, el pirómano había abrazado a su esposa diciendo que en ese momento estaba más enamorado de ella que nunca.

Después de pedir sus órdenes, la pareja y exceed se dirigieron a su mesa habitual junto a la ventana. Natsu comía los bocadillos de entrada como de costumbre, pero era Lucy quien devoraba con notable intensidad. Era tanta el énfasis que Happy tuvo a advertirle que estaba por comer su pescado crudo.

—¡Cielos, Lucy! —reflexiona Happy mientras observaba a su compañera de gremio tragar, no, succionar su comida—. No recuerdo haberte visto tan deseosa por unas costillas.

—¿Qué esperabas? —respondió antes de masticar las pocas costillas que quedaban. Natsu apenas había comido tres—. Estoy comiendo por dos.

El dragón slayer la vio devorar la última pieza, satisfecha. Carcajeó.

—Si hubiera sabido el efecto que tendría cargar un bebé te habría dejado embarazada en la campana de Crocus —Natsu hizo una pausa, recapacitando—. Espera, eso no sonó bien, ¿verdad?

—Para nada, sonaste como Gray —acotó el exceed.

—Ni lo menciones. No quiero sonar como ese desnudista congelado —gruñó entre dientes. Posó su vista en todo el restaurante, viendo llegar su comida—. ¡Mira, nuestra orden!

Poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la elección de palabras de su marido, Lucy continuó alimentándose con frenesí una vez que llegó el plato fuerte. Eventualmente, su comida se acabó cuando Natsu apenas estaba a la mitad de su orden.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Lucy? —preguntó Natsu con atención en su plato vacío. Cruzo miradas rápidas con Happy, ambos extrañados—. ¿No te sientes rara?

—No para nada. Sorprendentemente, todavía estoy con hambre —respondió Lucy.

—Cielos… —señaló el exceed sujetando su pescado con recelo—. Tendré que cuidar mi comida de Lucy.

—Descuida, Happy. No tengo apetito de cosas crudas —expresó la mencionada adornando a Happy de un rostro relajado. Su pescado estaba asegurado para su estómago.

—Uh, es bueno que no me moleste que hayas perdido tu figura, preciosa —apuntó el pirómano solo para recibir una mirada desagradable de su esposa antes de agregar apresuradamente—. No es que me importe que estés de esta forma. ¡Es decir! Estás cargando a mi bebé y…, ¡ah, odio esto! Es demasiado para mí….

—Pobre Natsu, su cerebro va a entrar en cortocircuito —objetó el exceed ante como el dragón slayer tironeaba sus cabellos buscando cómo no lanzar más comentarios fuera de lugar.

—Se que sufre, pero es tan lindo verlo desesperado. Eso lo mejor —dijo Lucy con una sonrisa antes de preguntar dulcemente—. ¿Podrías ser un buen esposo y conseguir salsa picante para tu amada esposa?

Natsu estaba a punto de decir que sí cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Como su esposa se estaba comportando de esa forma, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?

—Tengo una mejor idea —declaró tímidamente antes de mencionar con fuerza—. ¡Lucy Dragneel! —y la señaló con su dedo índice—. ¡Yo, Natsu Dragneel, te desafío a un concurso de comida!

Lucy miró a su esposo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Eh, ¿qué?

—¡Oh, vamos, preciosa! —expresó con entusiasmo—. ¿Cuándo voy a tener la oportunidad de competir contigo así otra vez?

—Bueno, no lo sé —dijo, insegura—. Es que...

Natsu se levantó de su asiento y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su pareja con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Oh, ya veo. Tienes demasiado miedo de enfrentarte al maestro de la comida —exclamó con vanidad y llenando su pecho de ego masculino. Lucy enarcó la ceja, confundida—. No te hagas la ingenua. Sé que me temes, ¡puedo olerlo!

—Sí, claro. Me das tanto miedo —contestó con sarcasmo.

Natsu entonces, comenzó a hacer ruidos de pollo. Como esperaba, el lado temerario y desafiante que Lucy había adoptado de él pronto salió a flote.

—Está bien —indicó ella mientras golpeaba sus manos sobre la mesa—. ¡Acepto el desafío!

—¡Aye sir, desafío de comida entre marido y mujer! —festejó Happy.

Sonriendo, Natsu se dirigió hacia el mostrador.

—Un especial de carne —le señaló al camarero que lo miro asombrado—. Si, hombre, hablo de ese especial.

En muy poco tiempo, el dragón slayer volvió a la mesa con las dos bandejas. Marido y mujer se miraron, desafiantes.

—Está bien, Happy —le dijo al exceed—. Toma el tiempo y quien termina primero, gana.

—Está bien —Happy asintió antes de manejar el cronómetro.

Sin qué no lo notaran, una multitud se había reunido alrededor de su mesa para mirar. Ambos estaban en posición cuando Happy tomó una servilleta para usarla como bandera. Esperando la señal, miraron al exceed. El suspenso llenó el aire hasta que Happy agitara la servilleta, gritando.

—¡Comiencen!

En un instante, Natsu comenzó a desgarrar un pedazo de salchicha, mientras que Lucy comenzó a tragar unas chuletas. Happy tuvo que cubrirse para evitar que pedazos de carne o salsa volarán sobre él. En escasos minutos, varios del gremio se sumaron al desafío de comida matrimonial.

—Todavía sigo sin comprender como esa muchacha puede lidiar con Natsu —acotó Gildarts.

—Créeme, es un misterio hasta hoy en día —contestó Laxus viendo a Natsu tragar una chuleta sin siquiera masticarla. Frente a él, Lucy usaba segundos para limpiar su boca antes de devorar más carne con énfasis—. ¿Cuánto crees que costaría una investigación?

—Tal vez todo el dinero del Imperio Álvarez —el mago pelirrojo carcajeó ante eso y luego suspirando, agregó—. ¿Sabías que Natsu ignora que él, por el linaje, es el emperador del Imperio Álvarez?

—Así como ignora que es el Rey de los Dragones y el Rey Dragón de Fuego —Laxus miro la competencia y las bandejas, estaban por concluir—. En serio, es líder de un imperio y dos facciones mágicas. ¿Acaso no sabe lo que cualquiera haría en esa posición?

El par de hombres suspiro.

Finalmente, ambos magos quedaron con su última porción de carne. Mirándose el uno al otro, tomaron la comida y comenzaron a morder la porción por todo lo que valían.

Antes de que nadie lo supiera, se tragó el último bocado, a lo que Happy presionó el botón del cronómetro.

—Está bien, Happy —dijo Lucy mientras se limpiaba salsa picante de la cara—. ¿Quién ganó?

Al revisar los resultados, el exceed se sorprendió antes de anunciarlos.

—Ha sido un empate.

—¿Un empate? —todos preguntaron todos a la vez.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, la pareja se miró entre sí antes de que Natsu sonriera.

—Bueno, supongo que eres tan buena como yo para comer carne —expresó el dragón slayer mientras extendía su mano. Lucy aceptó el gesto y estrechó la mano con fuerza mientras todos a su alrededor aplaudían la deportividad—. Felicidades, Luce.

—Lo mismo digo, Nat. Fue una buena competencia.

Y tras un pequeño festejo allí y pagar, salieron de restaurante para irse a casa.

—Cielos, Luce... —reflexiona Natsu viendo a su esposa. Todavía quedaban tres meses hasta que su hija naciera—. No puedo imaginar a qué te llevará tus antojos.

—¿Te preocupan los gastos, Natsu? —indagó Happy.

—No, para nada. Acabo de recordar donde tengo dinero para gastar —contestó. La charla de Gildarts y Laxus mientras competía le había dado una idea. Happy lo miro extrañado—. Y Luce, ¿dónde tienen pensado tus antojos mandarnos?

—Sí, sobre eso —dijo Lucy—. Mañana tengo ganas de comer en ese lugar con comida de Bosco. ¿Qué dices?

Con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa en su rostro, el hijo de Igneel miró al cielo y gritó a los cuatro vientos.

—¡Vivan los antojos de embarazo!

* * *

 **Curiosidades:**

Probablemente haga una secuela de Natsu gastando el patrimonio económico de Álvarez.

Qué Natsu use el término preciosa como apodo de Lucy es una idea mía. Creo que, por la personalidad de Natsu, términos como cariño y amor son excesivamente cursis y considero que el término preciosa no tan así, por tanto, va ideal con él. La primera vez que lo use fue en la historia de Lucy dependiente que viene estar dentro de la misma cronología. Es decir, esta historia es anterior a los acontecimientos de Lucy dependiente.


End file.
